A sisters job
by Sassafrazgecko
Summary: Sarah And Milo on-shots (sibling love) I think part of the reason Milo is ok with Murphy's law is the influence of his sister and how much she still loved him despite his curse


**A/N hiya people 👋**

 **what? Did you think Ducktales was my only fandom? Actually you have every right to assume anything 😂 if you did assume thanks for taking intrest lol jk anyway my favorite character on Milo Murphy's law is...Sarah! She's such a good sister and she doesn't care about what Murphy's law can do. She's completely underrated so I've decided to write some one shots about her and Milo. (In this story specifically milo is 6 and Sarah is 10)**

* * *

Milo came home from school and ran straight to His room. He didn't mean to cause trouble for anyone or pain. He just did and he couldn't avoid it.

Sarah noticed that Milo was upset so she spoke up "Mom?, what's wrong with Milo?"She asked.

Bridget sighed "I don't know, ill have your father talk to him when he gets home."

Sarah knew when it came to Murphy's law, her father was the best person for Milo to talk to. She had a strange feeling though.

When Martin got home Sarah ran to him and gave him a hug "Hi daddy!"She said.

"Hi princess, where's Milo?"He asked.

"In his room, can you go talk to him?"Bridget asked.

Martin nodded his head then walked into Milos room "Milo?"He asked. "Is Everything alright bud?"

Milo was sitting on his bed and just sighed, he looked at his father and nodded.

"Are you sure?"He sat down next to his son and put his arm around him "Did something happen at school today?"He asked.

Milo shook his head.

Martin knew Milo was lying but what more could he have said? "Ok, dinner should be ready soon wash up and come downstairs"He said. Milo nodded his head and they didn't say another word.

During dinner Milo didn't say a word. Bridget and Martin assumed it was just a long day for him. Sarah on the other hand didn't think so.

"Hey Milo!"Sarah said happily to her little brother. All she got in response was a half smile and a wave.

"Did something happen at school?"Sarah asked.

"Sarah don't be rude, mind your brothers privacy"Bridget said. She looked at her brother who just continued eating and she figured she'd better do the same.

That night Sarah was sleeping soundly until heard something. She got out of bed and into the living room. She saw Milo carrying his backpack and walking out the door.

"Milo?"Sarah asked "What are you doing?

Milo looked at his sister then looked down "running away"He sighed.

"Why?"She got on her knees to talk to him.

"Because I'm a danger to this family"He said.

"Who told you that?"She asked. Milo sighed and looked away.

"Milo I'm your sister, you can tell me"She said.

Milo hugged Sarah and broke down "I'm sorry Sarah, I didn't mean to hurt her, it was an accident"He said.

"Hurt who?, what are you talking about?"She asked.

"At school, the swings fell over and this one girl got seriously hurt and had to go to the Hospital"He said. "I promise I didn't mean to".

"Is she ok?"Sarah asked.

"The teacher said that she was ok but then the rest of the school said it was my fault. They're right, I always cause trouble"He said

"It's not your fault"Sarah said "Milo your not a danger to the school or this household, you're a blessing and those who can't see how amazing you are, they don't deserve to be your friend."

Milo continued crying while holding his sister tight. Sarah started to cry a little too. It wasn't fair to treat Milo like that because of something he couldn't control "Milo listen to me, if anyone tells you something like that again, just ignore them and then come tell me, I'll handle it"She said.

"Thanks Sarah"He said.

"I'm your sisters Milo, it's my job".

The next day after school Milo burst through the door "Sarah, Sarah guess what!"He said.

"What?"She asked.

"The girl broke her leg and she isn't even mad at me!"He said.

"That's great Milo!"She said.

"Her name is Melissa, I explained Murphy's law and she says she wants to be my friend!"He said.

"I'm so happy for you"She said.

Milo rushed to his room but ran right back and hugged Sarah "Thank you so much Sarah, for being my sister".


End file.
